The invention relates to a housing with radar-absorbent properties.
For equipment that generates radar radiation in the microwave range, housings must be created that at least in some regions also have radar-absorbent properties. Typical metal or plastic housings must have a foil or film glued to them that has these radar-absorbent properties.
For instance, it is known from European Patent Disclosure 0 685 340 Al that for a radar-absorbent window lining, a plurality of absorbent layers have to be glued to the window glass; one layer is provided with electric conductor segments in the form of wires, which are arranged parallel to one another as a function of the polarization of the incident radar beams, and which are adapted in terms of their size and installed position to the frequency of the radar beams to be absorbed.
Affixing additional absorber layers to housings for radar technology is very labor-intensive, and for many housing forms can be done with difficulty if at all.